Second Class Soul
by Valk the Talk
Summary: Ranma takes out Saffron, but the demigod is not reborn as is normal.  His own actions judged, there's space for a new being among the ranks.  Who shall take his place, and what Goddess will guide his way on this journey-possibly kicking and screaming?
1. Chapter 1

Second Class Soul

By Valk the Talk

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything of Ranma 1/2, and Ah! My Goddess is a big fat zilch also. Oh wells.

Chapter 1

Deep inside the Yggdrasil Computing Branch there is a special office called the Special Cases Division, in which only most extreme and odd selections of humanity reside. The job here is as complex as it is simple: keep an eye on these extraordinary mortals and make sure that their lives don't ruin the rest of Creation. Basically it's a high profile watch list. Occasionally, as Demon's have the same people on _their_ list, it's to make sure if one is affected that the balance stays fair. Each individual has their own separate terminal, and a Goddess stationed there to monitor the conditions of these mortals. It is not a rewarding job, which is why while important it's an assignment on a rotation, making sure no one stays down here for too long.

There's also the problem that time flows differently in Asgard than it does in on Midgard, the mortal plane. A year or three might be two hours, a week, several months; it happens to be relative depending on the status of the temporal conditions at the time. Which is exactly why operators have to keep an eye on the terminals and make sure nothing goes awry.

Skuld was not having a good time. It was her turn in the rotation, and it just _had_ to be right after Urd pulled another one over on her.

_Banpei is not meant to wear a dress and serve tea! You just wait, I'll see how you like having all your alcohol thrown out!_ Though that wasn't the only reason she disliked her current placement. Though it would probably only equate to a few days of her being gone, those were days Keiichi might try to coerce Belldandy! _You better stay away from my sister, or I swear—I swear I'll…!_ The computer beeped several times in front of her, distracting her from her tirade on how she'd hurt Keiichi for even thinking of touching Belldandy.

"Shut up!" She hit the ok button several times until the warnings went away. Someone walking by looked over and laughed at her. Unhappy, she looked over at the passerby. "What's so funny?" Her frown only amused the passerby all the more.

"That's the Saotome terminal. That thing is always beeping, you better get used to it." She was a very tanned goddess, almost as tanned as Urd, with a bright smile and a bright blonde hair that slipped down to her waist. "I'm Kata, you're new here?"

"Ya, this is my first time. I'm Skuld," Skuld blushed a little, admitting anything less than proficient expertise was not her favorite thing to do, and was especially hard to admit she was new at something.

"Ah, that'd explain it. And they stick you with this one? Man, what did you do, Skuld?" Her smile never slipped, if anything it got brighter.

"Uh, nothing I don't think?" Skuld was slightly confused now; it seemed she had been stuck with a rather complex case, and her first time at bat. No sooner had the thought occurred to her the terminal beeped three more times. She turned and started to read the warnings this time when Kata laughed again.

"There's no point reading those, they're just stating that something happened in his file that is considered strange for mortals and should be investigated." Skuld's eyes contracted a bit, something not sounding right.

"But…isn't this whole room dedicated for that very purpose?" Skuld asked, now fully confused at the situation. Just what was this office all about?

"Yup! Everyone in here gets an extraordinary amount of those warnings, which is why we put them here. Drives standard operators crazy when they're trying to keep an eye out for strange things happening among the normal populace. Like those over there?" She pointed to the section farther down where a clump of terminals were close together. "That's the Sailor Senshi section. Anyone affiliated with those girls gets plenty of Investigate and Reports, or IR's as we call 'em. And over there," she pointed to the one only a few away but behind Skuld, "that belongs to Urashima, poor guy." She shook her head for emphasis, but never lost that smile, which Skuld wasn't sure where the enjoyment was in "poor Urashima's" suffering.

"But _you_," she emphasized with a grin and a pointed finger at Skuld, "won the contest. Saotome's a regular chaos magnet. All of the computers here beep more than normal, but his takes the cake. You just wait, you'll be clicking through OK's like I go through coffee. And I _love_ coffee—it's my secondary energy source on Midgard," she further explained with a shrug. Skuld's terminal beeped again with now four more messages. She groaned.

"Like I said, best get used to it. After a certain period of time you'll need to comb through the file and see if there's anything that needs actual work done about it or if it's just another strange day in Nerima." Kata sipped her cup, which Skulk now noticed in her other hand.

"How often do we check the file?" Skuld asked as finally a few other computers beeped at the same time, noting it came from something labeled the "Ayasaki Hayate" section. _Finally, not mine for once._

"About as often as it comes time for you to pass off duty to the next on the rotation. If there's anything truly worrying it'll let you know it. Anyway, back to the grind, see ya!" Kata left with a wave, her smile never dropping.

_She was weird,_ Skuld mused, turning back to face the terminal and sighed. Which brought up three more alerts. She sighed again.

* * *

><p>"Belldandy!" Skuld cried as she answered the phone at her desk. She hadn't heard from her sister in days, and was excited to hear her voice again.<p>

"How is everything going Skuld-chan?" Her sister intoned sweetly on the other end.

"Oh nee-san, it's so annoying! All I do is click through alerts all day, and I swear I got the worst one in the office! It does nothing but beep all the time! I even got bored enough to check through his file a bit at the recent activity and it's crazy things like magic age-changing mushrooms and some weird mirror!" Skuld whined, relieved that she could finally complain to her elder sister, whom she missed terribly.

"I know, but it's not this person's fault, Skuld. If anything it's good to keep an eye on them for potential wishes; it does sound like this person's having a hard life." _That's my nee-san_, Skuld though, smiling as she basked in her company, _always so caring about everyone, even some random weirdo she'd never met._

"I know nee-san, I know. I'm doing my job properly." She wanted to roll her eyes at that thought, as there was very little to do here, but Skuld kept on staring at that terminal. She'd started making bets on how many times it'd beep an hour. "So how is everything down there? Are you alright? How long has it been?" Temporal mechanics could be a right pain in the—

Suddenly a siren went off, and it sounded like it was coming from her terminal. Looking over she saw several huge boxes that were filled with writing, but the siren was absolutely piercing and she couldn't hear her sister! Hitting ok several times, the siren silenced, and everything returned to normal. Several operators looked at her, but when they saw what terminal she was at, shook their heads and turned back to work.

"What was that Skuld? Is everything alright?" Belldandy asked, concern emanating over the phone.

"It's fine, nee-san, just another warning. I'll check it later. Just talk to me, I feel like it's been so long!" The conversation from there took on the aspect of Belldandy running down her normal day with Keiichi, making Skuld only more angry as time progressed as her sister spoke at length about some convoluted plan Urd had concocted about trying to get them to visit a special hotel.

"Well Skuld I have to go now, it's time to make dinner. Keep up the hard work, and we'll see you home soon, alright?" Belldandy intoned, her calm affecting Skuld even over the Goddess lines.

"Ok nee-san, see you soon. Be careful! I miss you!" It took another several minutes before Skuld could bear to hang up with her sister, and that's all the time it took for her to forget about the siren from earlier.

* * *

><p>On Midgard, Ranma Saotome held Akane in his arms as he helped restore her to life with the special Jusendo water, and Saffron had been reduced to an egg once more. This time however, the egg would remain shut as another boom sounded, though this one sounded like the pounding of a gavel some ways off in the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Dripping slightly, Ranma walked down the thoroughfare with a fatalistic smile on her face. She wanted to sigh, but knew it would be ultimately pointless.<em> The universe will just find something else for me to sigh about, so I might as well just get used to it.<em> Remembering back to his last talk with Kasumi; that seemed to be her best advice.

_"Accept it and move on, Ranma-kun. You're never going to live a simple life. Extraordinary people live extraordinary lives, with all that entails. Once you decided to be the best, you accepted the responsibilities that went with it. One day the scale will even out, trust me." A gentle smile was her absolute assurance in what she'd said, and moved on to sweep the front step._

The talks with Kasumi had helped since he'd returned from Jusendo Valley. She had been very concerned with the well-being of her sister's and Akane especially. Even still, she tried to help Ranma out making sense of his life as well, something that Ranma deeply and utterly appreciated.

Suddenly, she heard the takoyaki vendor shouting something about the last batch of the day going free. _Oh I'm there. I don't even have to play cutesie!_

Ranma ran up with inhuman speed, knowing that it was an easy victory—no one could top Ranma Saotome's speed when she was determined… and especially in girl form. Except someone arrived at the same moment in the same spot Ranma was attempting to occupy, out of nowhere it seemed.

Now, it's a universal law that one object cannot reside in the same space as other while on the same plane of existence. So this law was put to effect when Ranma crashed into the person in question at high speed, knocking herself back and the woman several feet in the opposite direction.

Oh yes, Ranma had ran over some poor woman. _Kami, I hope I didn't hurt her too bad!_ Ranma felt terrible, groaning while she managed to stand up and making several dark remarks about suddenly appearing people despite being concerned about the downed woman who looked like a tanned Swedish supermodel… who was standing up irritably like nothing happened.

"Huh…," Ranma intoned, tilting her head some as the leggy tanned woman stood up grumbling. She shook her hair out several times, and Ranma watched as it fluttered in the breeze, her long tresses resembling moonlight, the silvery platinum look with flecks of black causing a slight flush on her cheeks. _I've never seen hair like that before_, Ranma said to herself as the woman turned around, severely annoyed. She wore a strange revealing dress that cut down the middle in a V, covering the essentials but revealing much more than Ranma knew women to normally do.

"Hey, what's the big idea trying to tackle me, huh?" She strode up to Ranma and set her hands on her hips, obviously no worse for wear.

"Sorry, I was running over here and you got in my way," Ranma figured she should apologize, but the fact _was_if she hadn't been there she wouldn't have been hit. _Beat that logic!_

"_I_ got in _your_ way, huh? And why were you running at me slightly under the speed of sound again? I have to admit, I don't swing that way, girly." Ranma's eye twitched. _Girly?_

"Ya, _you_ did get in my way. I was gonna have this free takoyaki here when you just appeared outta nowhere. Ain't my fault. And I have to admit, once your hair's gone gray you're a little out of my age range, lady." Ranma smirked as the woman's left eye twitched.

"Well, it's not my fault you were too slow. And I'm sorry; I think my hearing must be going. You weren't attempting to infer anything about me being _old_ were you?" The woman managed to say all that with such a sweet smile, it was scary how her teeth remained clenched the whole while. Ranma's eyes widened a bit as a visible aura began to show, like a yellow glow radiating from her tanned skin. People knew what this meant, and everyone on the street bolted for safety.

"Nah, no inferring from me," Ranma remarked, sporting his most annoying smirk possible, "I was simply stating it outright. I mean damn, how old do you have to be to have gray hair that long?"

The woman simply glared, power radiating from her like a faucet on full force. After a moment she bared her teeth, tensed like she was going to jump Ranma, then closed her eyes and began to count.

Now, Ranma wasn't stupid. She could feel the power dripping of this person. Whoever she was, she was either as powerful or possibly more so than Herb… hell maybe even Saffron. It had been so long since she'd had a good brawl, however. Stepping back, Ranma's smirk widened a little as she prepared.

"What are you doing, trying to count how many decades you've been around? You can borrow my hands when you run out of room on yours, ya know." _And here it comes_.

The woman's eyes snapped open, a fearsome growl was let loose and she dived at Ranma, a fist raised. Damn, she was fast! _But…_

Ranma whirled around the punch and quickly forced it to the side, allowing the woman's force to flow right by herself, into the wall of the building the takoyaki cart had been stationed by, resulting in a wonderfully large spider-web crack in the concrete. _But I'm faster_, Ranma grinned. She backed up, knowing this was far from over. The woman wasn't as skilled as Ranma (at least that's the initial read she got) but the power was through the roof.

Separating herself slowly from the wall, she turned to look at Ranma venomously. Other than maybe some redness, her perfect skin was still intact, despite the sizable damage to the solid concrete wall. Ranma blinked at this, but smiled. _This is going to be a great work out!_

"Sorry, was I supposed to let you hit me?" Ranma sounded in her most innocent voice possible. The woman simply shrieked in response and extended her hand. There was no warning or time to react. A bolt of what appeared to be lightning shot across and hit Ranma square in the chest, knocking her _into_ the clothing store across the way, through the wall.

Several seconds passed as Ranma blinked, laying in the rubble crashing through the wall created, and occasionally twitching as the electricity worked its way through her nervous system. Focusing her chi, Ranma was able to cleanse her pathways quicker than what was normally humanly possible.

Regaining her feat with only a few trembles and general unsteadiness, Ranma again smirked, as the woman who'd previously been cycling through grinning and worry suddenly gaped.

"Oh, so we're using special attacks now? Fair enough." Ranma's body began glowing blue as she focused her confidence. Smirking at the woman's google-eyed look, she struck.

_"Moko Takabisha!"_ The bright blue ball of confidence soared toward her target and the woman only regained her composure at the last moment, diving with a distinct lack of grace out of the way just in time. Growling, the woman returned fire with her bolts of lightning, and the battle began in full force.

There weren't very many physical attacks that Ranma was able to land, maybe a trip here and there or a longer side kick, but the woman was fast and mainly a ranged technique user, though to be honest whatever she was using to fuel those lightning attacks, it wasn't chi. Ranma found herself intrigued despite the seriousness of the battle. Finally, a lull seemed to find its way into the fight, and both participants relaxed a little, eyeing each other with mutual respect, though on the woman's part it was only matched by her ire toward Ranma.

"So, give up yet?" Ranma said as evenly as she could, resisting the urge to pant. Her chi levels were getting dangerously low from throwing around so many ranged attacks. To be honest, it annoyed her no small amount that while she was quite winded, the woman only seemed to be breathing hard due to constant exertion. The fact of the matter was Ranma could tell no difference in her aura. In other words, if she was weakening like Ranma was, Ranma couldn't tell. It wasn't a good sign.

"Not on your life," despite her scowl, a faint grin was present on the woman's face. Ranma wondered if she was having as much fun, granted she seemed in the better position for the moment. And then that moment passed.

"Nee-san! What's going on here?" A new girl was coming now, this one looked younger. Brunette, hair just as long but pony-tailed, and the same aura of supreme power the other woman possessed but more refined, almost relaxing in its depth.

"Oh shit," the woman uttered, losing all her fight at once. Ranma knew it was over, and relaxed herself—slightly. It never hurt to be careful, after all.

"Urd! Have you been _fighting_? With a mort—nice young woman?" The woman gaped, looking over at Ranma, who grinned at her. _So her name was Urd, huh? Knew she was a weird one_.

"Belldandy… she started it!" Urd pointed, somewhat feebly. The younger woman continued to frown, and in moments the one called Urd visibly wilted, looking utterly cowed.

"Ya know, she's kinda right. I did run into her," Ranma said, deciding since she'd had her fun she should do what she could, "and I guess I coulda minded my tongue better." She laced her fingers and held her arms behind her head in a relaxed position, popping several joints in a pleasant sensation. "That was a great spar, thanks. I needed that."

Both women gaped at her with some incredulity, and Ranma simply blinked back at them.

"What?"

What, exactly, was never answered. Another bolt of lightning arched its way across the sky, though this time it struck the dirt between them with a blast of charged air. Ranma stood stock still amazed at what had just happened. This wasn't a chi technique, or whatever Urd had been doing, this came from straight up to hit the ground. In its wake, the strike left the women even more stunned than before, and also if Ranma was reading the situation right, a little frightened. Urd gulped loud enough Ranma could hear it from where she was several feet away.

"Well, guess we'd best be on our way. I'll take your friend, nee-san. Why don't you go ahead?" Urd nodded slowly, and turned down the street, finally heading into an electronics shop. Belldandy approached Ranma, and while she was used to battles, Ranma couldn't help relaxing around her. Every single fiber of her screamed non-combatant, Ranma simply couldn't keep it together. Arriving in front of Ranma, she bowed deeply.

"Hello, my name is Belldandy. I'm very sorry about my sister, Urd. She can be very hot-headed at times," Belldandy intoned seriously, but with a pleasant aura. Ranma sighed, starting to feel bad.

"Ranma Saotome. Look, that may be true but like I said I baited her into it, don't hold it against her too much." Belldandy smiled a sad little smile, one that Ranma took as to say _You don't understand._

"That may be so, but regardless my sister is a powerful… being, who should under no circumstances fight with someone like you." As Belldandy explained, she became more nervous with each word. Ranma had caught the magic word though, and latched onto it.

"Powerful… being? What are you guys? Can't be Dragon clan… Phoenix? You don't look very birdlike… " Ranma had his hand on his jaw, suddenly studying Belldandy for physical characteristics that denoted her people. Yet, other than the strange facial tattoo's, she seemed utterly normal.

Belldandy, however, seemed caught off guard to Ranma by this seemingly innocent-looking girl knowing of very powerful magical races, and was left speechless as Ranma began her guessing. Shaking her head slightly, Belldandy answered.

"No Ranma-chan, we are Goddesses. I am Belldandy, First class, Unlimited, Goddess of the Present. My sister Urd is Second class, unlimited, Goddess of the Past," Belldandy explained slowly, obviously not wanting to shock. Ranma simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders as Belldandy gaped.

"Guess that makes sense. Having fought several demons I've wondered if there was something on the other side of the coin." A beat passed between them, and Ranma felt like something was obviously coming, since this Belldandy lady was explaining some things that were probably best kept secret. "So… I take it I wasn't supposed to fight a Goddess?"

"No, it's against our rules to fight against mortals, no matter how powerful. The strange thing is that Kami has requested to meet with you. I'm supposed to take you up to Asgard for a meeting." This time it was Ranma's turn to gape, as Belldandy smiled softly, nodding to Ranma's unspoken comment that she ended up speaking anyway.

"Kami? As in _the_ Kami?" Belldandy simply nodded.

"And we mustn't keep Father waiting. Come with me, I'll transport you there. Normal humans can't transport to Asgard without help. Grasping Ranma's hand in her soft palm, Belldandy simply began walking toward an antique store. Ranma gulped.

* * *

><p>Skuld had been playing the Asgard version of Solitaire when another siren went off from her station, while several warnings in red popped up vibrating very angrily. Groaning, she went to click the OK button to cease the siren when a word caught her eye in the text. Well, a name really.<p>

"Urd fought this mortal? Used class V Lightning? And the mortal's still alive… and coming here? Oh crap, I gotta prepare my report!" She said quickly, scampering around when she finally killed the siren. It wouldn't be the first time Skuld cursed that day.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, this was a little idea I thought I'd get down now. I'll tell you, I don't know how often I'll be updating on this one. I certainly plan to continue it, but probably won't be until after I finish <span>Much Ado About Kasumi<span>. I really just wanted to get this down, and see if there was any interest. Also, I might as well throw out there that Ozzallos' Hell is a Martial Artist is where I got the idea of a fight between Urd/Ranma, though I toned down the antagonism and obviously didn't reach near the level of awesome that was captured there. If you ever want to read an amazing Hild, I'd suggest checking that story out. I hope it gets finished one day. Was a fascinating way to hold to Ranma canon but show Hild's influence at the same time. Anyway, will continue this later, I promise! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Class Soul

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own barely anything but the clothes on my back and the computer I'm working on. Okay, it's not quite that bad, but I definitely don't own Ranma or OMG.

In the depths of Niflheim, Hild's day could not have been any more dull. Leaning back in her executive chair, facing her computer terminal to the side of the ornate obsidian desk, she continued to watch as the information ran through Nidhogg, wondering if anyone would notice if she disappeared for a few hours. Even the addition of a few new "high class" members couldn't pick up her mood. Marller noticed but continued her report, not wanting to draw either the ire or innate mischievousness of her boss.

"Osama-chan is warming up the newly installed Lambchop room, er," Marller hesitated, noticing the tick of one angled eyebrow the Daimakaicho moved, "Hild-sama, how long did you wish to leave him there?" An elegant neck tilted her head to the side minutely, considering the notion for only a moment.

"How about until the song actually ends?" Hild asked lightly. Marller's only response was a weak chuckle. Leave him there one hundred earth years. I'd like to study the effect of this "Song that Doesn't End" played continuously with no sleep or respite," Hild nodded slowly, missing the shiver that went through Marller. _That would truly be a hell_, she thought, and then grinned widely.

"Absolutely, Hild-sama. We were also thinking of building a Michael Jackson room with the same idea in mind, but—" Whatever issue Marller and her fellow Demons had with the MJ room never came up as a piece of parchment popped into being right on top of Hild's desk. Small white feathers seemed to emanate from the note before slowly disappearing.

Turning away from her computer she picked up the parchment, and flicking off the holy seal with one ruby red fingernail, began to read. Marller watched in concern, hoping that this wasn't the beginning of something big. Only Kami-sama himself had the ability to drop parchment right onto the Daimakaicho's desk. Yet even while Marller watched her boss she saw a small smile creep onto her face. It wasn't the regular "I'm-the-Queen-of-Hell-and-you're-my-prey" smile, or even her mischievous "I-know-something-you-don't-and-you're-about-to-regret-that" smile. It was simply a smile that read "Oh my," and Marller wasn't sure what to make of it. With a flash of motion, Hild rolled up said parchment and raised it aloft in her hand.

"Marller, cancel any appointments and get to work on Stalin-chan, I've business to attend to. Urd's got herself in a pinch!" Despite the fact she was stating her child was in trouble, the Daimakaicho sounded simply jubilant about the fact. Marller blinked twice, then nodded.

"It will be as you say, Hild-sama." _Really, what choice do I have?_  
>"Excellent! Ta-ta for now," Hild replied, and in a deeper voice that commanded untold power, she spoke in a deeper voice, "Term's accepted." With a flash of fire and a little cloud of smoke, Hild vanished.<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma had experienced many a thing in his time living in Nerima. Age changing mushrooms, shampoo that can affect memory gainloss, not to mention the many and varied Jusenkyo curses that exist in the world. Still, traveling to… to Heaven? via mirror would rank very high on the boy's (currently girl's) weirdness scale. Top five, easy.

Once the rushing color, sound, and sensations stopped, Ranma blinked as he looked around. After all, one doesn't normally get to visit Heaven before you pass on.

"Welcome to Asgard, Ranma," Belldandy's quiet voice intoned with a somewhat musical lilt. Ranma-chan took it in, but his eyes were still taking in everything. He appeared to be in the middle of a meadow right out of Alice in Wonderland. Purple grass blew in a breeze that he couldn't feel, orange and teal tree's swaying with it, and to complete it a brilliant blue sky above with a soft golden sun radiating a welcome warmth across her skin. Yet something felt…off. If she concentrated on one spot long enough, it became fuzzy and she could almost see another image on the other side. A tall sky scraper perhaps? Certainly was an odd shape.

"You aren't the first mortal to come here without finishing your life first," she softly intoned, stepping up next to him. She gestured with one hand and they began walking forward as she explained. "A mortal cannot handle the brilliance of Asgard, so a program feeds a pleasing mental image to match your expectations." Ranma turned to look at her, and found she was smiling softly at him, still radiating peace. _It's like if Kasumi ascended or something,_ Ranma-chan quipped inside her mind.

"And I take it Asgard is what ya call Heaven?" She asked just to make sure she was correct. Belldandy's smile widened a bit, and nodded.

"To a point. You're merely in the administrative side of it now, where us Goddess' work." And she was right, Ranma-chan noticed. At some point without realizing it they'd left the weird meadow behind and now were in a set of long hallways with many, many doors. Yet even now she could see a huge ornate door at the end of the hallway, and Ranma-chan made a guess that this was their final destination. She tried to extend her ki senses, but it was utterly useless. Whatever they used here it wasn't ki, and certainly wasn't registering in her scan.

They continued to walk in mostly companionable silence, occasionally speaking of one thing or another, but Ranma could feel her nerves building the closer they got to that door. Her senses were screaming at her that she was surrounded by indomitable power and that she was walking toward the largest source of all. _It's like willingly walking toward the sun, just replacing the heat with power._

Finally, they reached the end of the hall which opened up into some kind of large reception area. Several beings were moving about in a sedate pace, mostly gorgeous women Ranma-chan realized. She was starting to get odd looks, with her damaged Chinese silks and started to feel somewhat self-conscious, something Ranma was most certainly _not_ used to feeling.

"Bell-chan! I thought that was you!" An exuberant voice called from behind them. Belldandy who's been walking next to Ranma winced, and it didn't go unnoticed that her smile suddenly became much more strained. The pair turned around, and Ranma saw the most tanned skin on a still dressed woman he'd ever seen before in his life.

"Hild-san, what brings you to Asgard?" Ranma could tell something was up with this individual, as Belldandy sounded a lot less friendly than she had been previously, almost disapproving while still managing a sweet tone. _Almost sounds like Kasumi when she's frustrated, or on her cycle._

"Now now Bell-chan, I have to be here to see my daughter after all. I hear she's in quite the pickle!" Smiling sweetly, Hild's eyes roved over from Belldandy to Ranma and suddenly he knew where he'd seen that colored skin and hair before.

"No way you're Urd's mother, her older sister maybe…" Ranma-chan frowned with some awe, looking the woman over as if trying to make heads or tails of her. Hild's eyes lit up for some reason that Ranma missed, and she seemed to only get more enthused.

"Who's your little friend, Bell? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Hild intoned with the same excited voice from earlier, her amethyst eyes sparkling with something Ranma couldn't make out.

"Ranma Saotome, this is Hild, Daimakaicho of Niflheim, Hild, Ranma Saotome," Belldandy said respectfully, though what seemed to be the bare minimum of decorum. Both were surprised by the lack of shock that emanated on Ranma's face however.

"Daimakaicho huh, wow. So you're like the, the president of hell then, or somethin'?" Ranma asked, head tilting to the side a bit in curiosity. Belldandy and Hild looked at each other for a moment before Hild looked back and smiled.

"That's right dearie. Going on… oh wait, you weren't trying to get a lady to tell her age were you?," Hild responded with a coy lilt, batting her eyes with her head tilted in question.

Now Ranma had grown up on the road, and so many of the commonplace niceties in social situations were all but a mystery to him. Still, here at this moment looking into Hild's amethyst eyes she knew the correct answer.

"Nuh uh, not at all. Was just thinkin' it sounded very important ya know," Ranma-chan stated, making warding gestures. A smug grin answered from Hild.

"Very smart girl. Keep your head like that and you'll do just fine." She turned to look at Belldandy, who still had a small frown on her face. "I can't believe my little Urdie is in trouble for fighting a mortal; what _are_ they teaching you goddesses these days?" Belldandy narrowed her eyes a bit and opened to speak, but Ranma-chan decided now was as good a time as any.

"Look, Hild-sa, er, sama, I'd like to apologize for getting' Urd into trouble. I didn't know fightin' with her would cause all this. I was just lookin' for a good spar. If possible I could say somethin' to someone?" Ranma said with a polite bow. Regaining her posture, Belldandy almost looked sucker-punched. Maybe not many people apologized to the Ruler of Hell?

"You? And you're not dead? How surprising; I saw the Lightning Class she used on you." Hild turned and again weighed Ranma-chan with her deep purple eyes, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad. Had to cycle my ki a bit to erase some effects but I coulda took a few more of those," Ranma waved the comment away, though looked back when she felt more than saw the disbelieving look Hild was sending her way. "Ok, maybe not that many more…" She mumbled, looking away again. Hild broke out in a ringing laugh.

"Oh, you are amusing child. Tell me, have you fought a goddess before? To be honest you don't seem all that surprised about all this," Hild's eyes were now shining with curiosity.

"Well I wouldn't call it much of a fight, to be honest. More like the beginning of a good spar ya know? She wasn't really out to kill me and I wasn't really pushin' it either, though she was tough, no question about that," Ranma-chan answered seriously, eyeing Hild's expression as she spoke. "She's not really got any style to speak of but she's damn powerful. More so than Saffron I'd say. Herb too."

Both women raised their eyebrows at this. It was Belldandy who spoke this time, howerver.

"Ranma-chan, I'm curious. You mentioned the races of the Phoenix and the Musk before we left. Do you personally know their leaders?" Both women were expecting some sort of answer. Maybe a frown, or a denial, or even a nod if it were true. What they weren't expecting was for Ranma to burst out laughing, holding her stomach with both hands to steady herself.

"Hahaha, ya, sorry about that. Ya, you could say I know Herb and Saffron, if by knowing you mean having kicked their asses," Ranma-chan continued to chuckle weakly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh? You beat the Dragon Prince of the Musk and the demigod Saffron, King of Phoenixes?" Hild inquired, her eyes now wide to match her smile. Belldandy simply stared wide-eyed, apparently believing the statement.

"Well, sorta. I beat Herb because of his use of the Chuisuton on me, and as for Saffron… let's just say I wish I only had to beat him—he didn't walk away from that fight," Ranma-chan said quietly, closing her eyes to escape the vision of the Hiryu Hyo Toppa piercing the Phoenix King's last attack.

"Oh my word, Ranma-chan… " Belldandy exclaimed with a hand covering her mouth from the shock. Hild merely turned to her side and brought up a transparent computer keyboard out of nowhere and began to type. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group still waiting for admittance to Kami-sama's abode, though to be honest Ranma was wondering if he wasn't watching this little conversation play out. Finally, Hild stopped typing, and began to read. Seemingly no longer affected by the woman, Belldandy read over her shoulder at whatever was on screen.

"I see, then he will not be reborn. That is good," Hild said, nodding with a serious countenance Ranma had yet to see on her until now.

"Wait, reborn?" Ranma-chan asked, confused. "I thought I killed him, that ice attack… ," started Ranma, but Hild cut him off.

"Yes, Ranma-chan, Saffron was, after all, a phoenix," Hild explained, her tone returning to slightly amused. "Phoenixes are typically known for rising from the ashes, but not Saffron under these conditions, thankfully."

Suddenly, Ranma realized how quiet it had gotten. Looking around the brightly colored wood hall, she noticed how everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the three of them conversing. She supposed a mortal, a goddess and the Queen of the Damned all conversing together would be an interesting sight. Still, it seemed she was wrong.

"Don't worry about them, they're simply amazed a mortal actually removed Saffron from power. You must have caught him during a rebirth cycle. Despite your prowess, you simply wouldn't have been able to remove his regeneration ability had he been any stronger," Hild intoned with a small smile though her words were deadly serious.

"I dunno, that Hiryu Hyo Toppa was pretty impressive but you won't hear me argue. I know I was lucky to make it out of there with my life," Ranma shuddered, trying to keep her mind off the ever increasing memories.

" Your life and more, Ranma-chan," Hild smiled deviously, her eyes now sparkling with untold information. In that very moment Ranma realized that Nabiki had absolutely nothing on the woman in front of her now. "Though I shant say anymore, I imagine that's one of the reasons _He_ wants to talk with you," trailing off, Hild started tapping her finger to her lips thinking aloud, "though does that mean Urd was fighting with a mortal or… " Shaking her head, she smiled down at Ranma-chan. "Either way, it does not matter. For the destruction of the being known as Saffron, King of Phoenixes, and playing with my dear Urd it seems I owe you a boon! I could explain the whole contract mess in the area but suffice to say you have rid me of a great annoyance. I shall grant you one wish, no strings attached."

The entire hall gasped in shock, and it amused Ranma to see Belldandy among those who could not hold their breath. _It seems the President of Fire and Brimstone ain't normally in the business of giving out free wishes. Still, since the Wishing Sword and everything that's gone on I don't really trust magic. I mean, I could just wish for my curse to be cured, but somehow it feels like cheating. I didn't take down Saffron to get some kinda reward other than to save Akane and the challenge he presented. Ah, I know!_ A smile burst onto Ranma's face for the joke he was about to play on everyone.

"Thanks a lot Hild-sama, I really do appreciate it. I'm just not one for wishes though, I like to earn what little I get, ya know? Instead, I wish for you to get what you truly want most." Ranma-chan said smiling and nodded, a job well done.

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the turned around wish, yet no ones' opened wider than Hild's. Still, a contract was signed, sealed, and delievered—just by the spoken word. Her head rolled back and the red star on her forehead glowed until a light beamed straight down… down to wherever hell was, Ranma supposed.

"Contract…accepted?" Hild said, sounding absolutely confused. Everyone in the hall nervously eyed everyone else, wondering if something was going to happen, Ranma supposed. Something did.

A bright blue light appeared in front of Ranma-chan, something that sort of looked like a bright beam weapon, except instead of destruction came… "Urd?"

Landing on her butt, she grunted in pain, wincing even as she attempted to regain her footing.

"What happened, where… huh? Bell? Red? _Mother_? What the—" Though it would have been ironic for her to finish that sentence in present company, Hild seemingly recovered from her shock then, narrowing her eyes a little, only to then smile widely at Ranma-chan.

"Hmmm, yes I'm _definitely _going to have to do something extra nice for you, aren't I? Not my usual job description but, every now and again I suppose it's not so bad."

"Hild-san, if you could please tell us what happened? Why is my sister here? What was your wish?" Belldandy moved forward, seemingly trying to get some sort of hold on the reins in the chaos that naturally follows Ranma like a lost puppy.

"Ah ah ah, Bell dear, that would be telling. I'll leave it to these two to figure it out," she said, waving a finger annoyingly, seemingly very happy and amused at the proceedings. "Besides, I'm sure _He_ will be a total spoilsport and tell you both what's going on anyway." She rolled her eyes, while stepping forward toward Urd and Ranma. Urd backed away slightly, but it seemed Hild wasn't aiming for her anyway.

Like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming train, Hild approached Ranma-chan until she was upon her, and pulled Ranma-chan into a big hug… her face planted right between the massive mountains that Hild called her bust.

"Thank you very much Ranma-chan. I have to say you are now on my Christmas card list." Ranma-chan probably would have wondered about the Ruler of Hell having a Christmas card list with everyone else in the hall if she hadn't been currently supplanted between her impressive breasts, finding it quite difficult to breathe. Breaking the hug, the Daimakaicho patted Ranma on the head and waved.

"I really must be going now, I think I've done all I can for now. Urd, dear, please behave, really now. Or don't, and come join me! Either way child, have yourself some fun, you look like you need to let loose," she sauntered to the center of the hall, only to turn once more. "Oh, and Ranma-chan?"

"Er, yes?" Ranma squeaked out, hating the sound of her voice immediately.

"I'll be sure to visit sometime." And with a wink, Hild disappeared in a gout of flame, leaving nothing but smoke behind before that too vanished.

"Um… " A hesitant voice spoke behind them, causing all three of them to turn. A rather petite goddess sat on a sturdy but seemingly comfortable chair behind them, her fingers hovering over another one of those transparent keyboards and looked at the trio with no small amount of trepidation.

"Kami-sama will see you now."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I apologize about the long absence in writing. To be honest, when one's life turns upside down it can be hard to find the purchase to push yourself through another chapter. Sometimes it's easier to consume material than to produce it, and I'm afraid with my family's medical problems I let that subsume my desire to write these last few months. I am making an effort to crawl out of that pit and back into the creative limelight. To be honest, I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will come but I can guarantee the next chapter of Much Ado About Kasumi will be next. It was about half complete before I fell by the wayside. And that's my update for now.<p>

Reviews and criticism always appreciated.


End file.
